


and, oh, my tongue is a weapon

by orphan_account



Series: Homies Help Homies [2]
Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if i could draw this out i could but i didn't want it to be a repeat of the first one, its super short, josh eats ashley out is literally all this is, sorry - Freeform, the summary is from an episode of daniel tiger i saw with my little brother im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends help each other, yes they do, it's true.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>After his experience with Brendon, Josh lets Ashley know that pals can give each other head. It's totally normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and, oh, my tongue is a weapon

“Is this even a, oh, God,” Ashley pants as Josh licks a long stripe over her clit. Her hand tightens its grip in his hair. “Is this even a thing?” 

Josh pulls his head up to look at her properly, pumping his finger in and out of her lazily. “Eating out? Ash, I was pretty sure that you of all people would know that this is a thing.” He goes back to circling his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Ashley smiles and reluctantly loosens her hold on his hair. “That’s not what I meant, you know. I meant like, between friends.” 

“Sure it is!” He stops again, and Ashley curses this goddamn big mouth of hers. “Not going to lie, Brendon has offered to suck my dick several times. ‘Brojobs’, he called them. So-” 

“Did you let him? Oh my God, did Brendon fucking Urie suck you off?” Ashley props herself up high on her elbows, and the finger inside of her gets a little uncomfortable in this position, but she doesn’t dare ask him to stop. 

Josh goes a little red. “That’s, um, beside the point. Anyway, I was saying that if guys can give each other head and have it be nothing more than a convenient way to get off, then why can’t it be the same between guys and girls? Besides, you’re, like, my best friend. If there’s anyone I’d actually enjoy giving head to, it’s you.” 

“Okay, whatever just-” Ashley lies back down on one of Josh’s pillows. 

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Josh laughs lightly and starts working again. 

He removes his finger slowly and replaces it with his tongue, working it in and out of her slit while rubbing her clit lightly with his spit-slick thumb. Ashley can’t deny how good this feels, even though it is kind of weird that it’s her best friend she’s doing this with. He sucks harshly on her clit and slides two fingers into her, curling them upwards slightly, and it’s like magic working inside of her.

Her back arches slightly as she moans, and her hips try to buck down towards the bed and up against his face in a rhythm that makes no sense whatsoever to either of them. She holds on to the sheets of her best friend’s bed for dear life, and Josh uses one free hand to snake underneath her thigh and grip her hip in an attempt to stop her frantic bucking.

“Christ, J, fuckin’ please, more,” Ashley gasps out. Josh can’t help but notice that, though she obviously doesn’t have an issue expressing herself and her wants, she’s less vocal than he has imagined.

He obeys her, of course, because that’s what friends are for. He changes the angle his fingers are going in, trying his hardest to focus on her facial expressions to find out what seems to give her the most pleasure (which is hard, considering that she’s closed her eyes). After some trial and error, he finally finds out how he should be doing it, and starts hitting her g-spot as head-on as he can. He feels her walls tighten up around his fingers after a little while, and he has to work harder to push her over the edge. Under his hand, Josh can feel her thigh trembling the tiniest bit as she comes undone. She doesn’t moan out or cry his name or confess her undying love for him like in the movies (which he’s kind of thankful for because he doesn’t know when his parents are coming back home), but it is kind of awesome to watch her bite her lip and grind down onto his fingers and mouth and know that he did that. 

She finishes riding out her high and pushes Josh’s face away, his fingers going with it. She has this content, sleepy smile on her face that comes with an orgasm, and her blue hair has started to curl in the front because of the sweat in her hairline. She opens her eyes and looks down to the space in between her legs, where Josh still rests. 

“So?” He prompts. 

“So what?” She replies, her voice giving off an obviously faux vibe of discontentment. 

“How’d I do?” He asks her smugly. 

“Eh, Jenna used to do better,” She smirks at him. He rolls his eyes and tosses her a pair of briefs. 

“Whatever, Ash. And, by the way? If that wasn’t a thing before, it totally is now.”


End file.
